mdia392fandomcom-20200213-history
Final Study Guide
The following is intended to help you in preparing for the final exam. The final is comprehensive, but the questions below only cover material we have addressed after the midterm exam. This is not a comprehensive list of what may be covered on the exam. To be fully prepared for the exam, make sure to also review your readings and notes from the entire semester. You should also consult the New Media Mid-Term Study Guide 1. According to Donath, what are “receiver costs”? How does she discuss this notion in relation to social network sites? 2. How does Rosen contrast the historical form and meaning of self-portraits with their contemporary manifestations in the form of profiles online? 3. What are Rosen’s assessments of what enthusiasts say about social network sites? 4. What are some of the key findings of Lenhart’s Pew study on adults and social network websites? 5. According to Strohmeyer, what are some patterns of use and consequences of baby boomers increasingly embracing social network sites? 6. According to Benkler, what are the features of the information economy? 7. How does Benkler outline the key differences between an industrial economy and an information economy? 8. What does Benkler mean when he says that the new information economy allows for decentralized, individual action? Why does he think this is positive potential? 9. What are Benkler’s arguments for claiming that the networked information economy can strengthen democratic systems? What are some of the other positive consequences he argues will result from an advanced information economy? 10. What does Carr mean when he argues that the Net is being carved into “Information Plantations”? How is discussion of the “shrinking web” and the “web as a giant feedback loop” play into his overall argument? 11. According to Lizza’s article on the role of Youtube in the 2006 congressional elections, what are some of the positive and negative ways that Youtube may be changing the political process? 12. What are the Pew Research Center’s core findings about the role of the Internet in Campaign 2008? Specifically, what were their comparative findings about the role of 13. According to Erica Johnson, what are the functions of the traditional press in a democracy? 14. What is Johnson’s argument for claiming that some blogs are a form of political journalism? 15. What does Johnson mean by calling blogs the “Fifth Estate”? 16. What are the negative and positive assessments of the Moldovan and Iranian “Twitter Revolutions”? 17. According to Zittrain, what is the difference between a generative platform and a tethered appliance? What does he sees as the pros and cons of each? 18. How does Zittrain use Apple II and iPhone in illustrating his arguments about the shift from generative to tethered devices? 19. What does Zittrain mean by the “walled garden” approach to new technologies? What does he see as its dangers? 20. According to Zittrain, what is the procrastination principle? 21. According to Zittrain, why does the XO and the One Laptop Per Child Project reflect both the promise and challenge of generativity?